


Нерешительность

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: на свадьбе Пеппер Старк пьет, а Стив думает





	Нерешительность

**Author's Note:**

> профиль автора [на фикбуке](ficbook.net/authors/462744)

На собственной свадьбе Пеппер потрясающе красива. Белоснежное платье, фата, лучшие декорации, лучший оркестр мира, самые знаменитые гости — дорого, пафосно и в то же время с безупречным вкусом. Стив уже несколько часов подпирает собой самую дальнюю колонну в зале — отсюда открывается шикарный обзор, к тому же, здесь он не привлекает к себе внимания — так и не привык к роскоши подобных приемов. Что греха таить, хотя для обеспечения безопасности под ружье поднята не только вся служба безопасности Старк Индастриз, но и большая часть ЩИТа, сам он отслеживает сегодня только одного человека,  
  
Тони в своей стихии. Балагурит, шутит на грани фола, меняет бокалы и девушек в своих руках со скоростью хорошего пулемета. Все как всегда, если сбросить со счетов, что в последний раз он так вел себя лет эдак пять назад, и то, что его любимая женщина сегодня выходит замуж. За другого.  
  
Стив в очередной раз вздыхает, вспомнив эпичную пьянку Тони с Баки полгода назад, когда объявили о помолвке Пеппер — кто бы знал, как сойдутся характерами два бывших кровных врага на почве любви к женщинам и алкоголю. Трехсуточный загул поставил жирную точку в разногласиях, и это, пожалуй, было единственным положительным моментом свадьбы.  
  
Да, Старк оплатил большую часть торжества, а о его подарке молодоженам — громадном особняке в стиле хай-тек в Малибу, кто бы мог подумать! — не написала только самая ленивая газета из страны третьего мира. Желтая пресса несколько месяцев на все лады строила предположения о стоимости, назначении и причине подарка — явился ли он откупом Старка от любовницы или намеком на будущие измены уже миз Поттс с бывшим боссом?  
  
Команда, узнав о свадьбе Пеппер, бурлила, орала, возмущалась, пыталась Старка напоить/подбодрить/вызвать на разговор (нужное подчеркнуть). Но Тони, с удовольствием принимавший участие в этих мероприятиях, только талантливо водил всех за нос, будто вернувшись в эпоху бурной молодости: закатывал вечеринки, заливал в себя все новые порции алкоголя, но умудрился ни словом не выдать толпе шпионов интересующую их информацию, а применять методы жесткого допроса никто не решался. Казалось, от себя самого образца годов так две тысячи десятых, Тони отличался только тем, что употреблял еще более качественный алкоголь, да чуть тщательнее выбирал, кого именно тащить в постель.   
  
Стив точно знал, что две трети этих, с позволения сказать «романов», не просочилось в прессу: команда одно время довольно плотно пасла Старка, здраво опасаясь, как бы тот что-то с собой не сделал. Приглядывали за ним практически круглосуточно, и если Баки, не заморачиваясь, присоединялся к съему девочек, а Наташа в какой-то момент сама провела с Тони ночь — Стив до сих пор не мог отойти от нечаянно подслушанного разговора Романофф с Вандой — то сам Роджерс поначалу старался максимально купировать похождения Старка, впрочем, безуспешно, и ему оставалось только научиться не краснеть в особо жаркие моменты, которые он мог наблюдать в клубах.   
  
В постель Старка он, в отличие от многих, не стремился. Хотя бы потому, что понятия не имел, что будет там делать — с его то «огромным» опытом... Он ощущал себя чуть ли не девственником, наблюдая за развлечениями Тони. Да и сам Старк, при всей своей неразборчивости в связях — вот, опять у него в объятиях новая красотка... Откуда на свадьбе Пеппер столько моделей с третьим размером бюста и ногами от ушей, специально для Тони завезли, что ли?! Так вот, хотя, трахал Тони все, что движется, это все было исключительно женского пола. Нет, Стив нашел несколько упоминаний о гей-загулах Старка, но случились они лет в двадцать тому назад. Из чего делался обоснованный вывод: Тони попробовал, не оценил и больше ориентацию на прочность не проверял.  
  
Поэтому Стиву только и оставалось, что смотреть исподтишка, вытаскивать Старка из алкогольного дурмана и особо настойчивых объятий, провожать до дверей спальни, приносить ему кофе и запихивать завтрак… В общем, по мнению абсолютного большинства, исполнять роль мамочки-наседки, а по меткому выражению Баки — изо всех сил сублимировать.  
  
И сегодня, с болью наблюдая за отчаянным весельем Старка и солнечной улыбкой Пеппер, обращенной к другому мужчине, Стив так и не может решиться что-то изменить.


End file.
